Children are often trained to urinate in a toilet at a very young age, usually between one year and three years of age. Often, a child of such an age, especially a boy child, cannot reach the standard plumbing fixtures. This is especially true while traveling.
At home, often, the child has a small potty seat designed for the child's size or a stool that the child can stand upon while utilizing the adult toilet. These aides are often not available when traveling or visiting friends and relatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,553 to Jermann proposes a child's urinal that hangs from the side of a standard toilet. This device functions well at home, but does not fold and would not be useful for travel such as when used for public restrooms or when visiting fiends and relatives. Additionally, it has to be cleaned after each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,097 to Shin proposes a disposable urinal for a child that can be folded into a small package and easily carried. This device does not have hooks and is not intended to overhang an existing toilet or urinal and therefore must be held or placed atop another fixture while the child urinates, creating a mess due to any splashes or a miss.
What is needed is a child's urinal that is portable, disposable and hangs onto the side of a toilet or urinal.